loves labors nearly lost
by Belle Ange7
Summary: When Sesshomaru gets a little annoyed with his brother, will his revenge lead to some eye opening for his brother? InuKag changed genre for obvious reasons.
1. Default Chapter

**Loves labors nearly lost**

Hello they're Inu fans! Lady of light here with my first fic on this site. I hope you all enjoy this story and for the record I don't own Inuyasha or any rights there of. Now, on with the show!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Inuyasha! I'm back!" Kagome called as she climbed out of the bone eaters well. "Well it's about dang time you got back. We're a whole day behind on the shard hunt on account of you!" She just smiled at his usual aggravated tone. "Oh calm down will you. I'm here aren't I? And besides, look what I brought." She held up three cups of beef ramen and giggled as his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He snatched the ramen from her and sat smiling like a five year old.

On their way back to Kaede's village, Kagome couldn't help but notice Inuyasha thoughtful expression. 'Hmm, I wonder what he's thinking about. I've never seen him look so concentrated on anything. He's so serene and kind of… WHAT AM I THINKING! Bad kagome, bad kagome, bad, bad, BAD!' they arrived at Kaede's hut and kagome was almost knocked over by the little kitsune cub. "Kagome! We missed you sooo much! Inuyasha gets all sad and mopes when your gone for so-"

Inuyasha cut Shippo's greeting rant short by A loud thump to his head.

"OSWARI!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha looked up as best he could from his place on the floor. "Hey, what the heck was that for you stu…pid…" A shut himself up quickly, least he be imbedded further into the hut floor.

After dinner, they all lay down in their respective corners and went to sleep. All, that is, except for Inuyasha who sat up in his tree in deep thought. 'We've been seeing a lot of my brother around lately and I don't think he's too happy about me almost beating Naraku and getting in his way but if he wasn't always in my way, we wouldn't have a problem! Anyway, what are we going to do when I defeat Naraku? And what about when the jewel is complete? Kagome will leave and I'll never see her again. But why should I care? Oh, come on Inuyasha! Why can't you even admit that you'll miss her in your own head! Besides, it's not like you… love her or anything. Right?'

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

Well that's the end of my first chapter. I hope you liked it. Sorry it was short but I'll try for a longer one next time. Until then, read and review. Arigato ne.


	2. chapter 2

Well I'm back and I know you all must hate me for taking so long but thank you Priestess –taisho for your encouraging review. With out further ado, I bring you my story. I don't own them though.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called into the night sky. He hadn't come back to the hut yet and for some reason, she was very worried. ' I wonder why he hasn't come back yet. I hope no one came after him.' She thought.

"Poor Inuyasha, I hope he's okay." She thought aloud.

"My Hanyou brother is the least of your worries, girl." An icy voice rumbled behind her. ( Didn't you see it coming?)

" Sesshomaru! What are you doing here! " She squealed, her throat as dry as desert sand. With out answer or warning, he scooped her up.

"Inuyasha! Somebody help!" She screamed. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede ran out of the hut to see Kagome struggling in the unyielding demon lords arms.

" Let her go, Sesshomaru!" Sango yelled.

" Tell my brother that he must realize that his actions have repricutions. He has cost me a lot of trouble so in return, I will take his wenches most prized possession." He turned to leave but Sango's Hirokotse stopped him.

"Leave her and the jewel shards alone, Sesshomaru!" He turned back around and gave a very uncharacteristic smirk.

"Silly Taijiya. I don't mean the shards." Kagome's face paled as tears began to fall unchecked at the realization. And with that, he mounted his red cloud and flew off.

" You don't think… he wouldn't! Not even Sesshomaru is that sick or cruel. He can't possibly mean…" Tears started to well up in Sango's eyes but she shook them away, praying that she was wrong. Miroku hugged her tightly, denying the truth himself.

" Kagome? Kagome! Kagome, where are you!" They could hear Inuyasha yelling somewhere in the forest and knew he was coming closer. Shippo was confused as to what was happening, but whenever he would ask, they would say not to worry. Inuyasha reached the clearing looking frantic and almost panicy. He grabbed Miroku's collar and shook him.

" Where the hell is she you stupid monk! Why is she crying! Why is she so F scared!" He screamed. Miroku put his hands on his placatingly.

" I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru took her befor we could say or do anything. It couldn't be helped." Sango took a step forward and put a hand on his shoulder. " He said it was revenge. He said he would take her most prized possesion. Inuyasha, he didn't mean the shards."

His face went blank and he slowly slid to his knees. ' No. H-he couldn't. He WOULDN'T… would he?' He thought.

" If that b lays a hand on her, I'll rip him apart with my bare hands!"

When he finally met there gazes, they saw, with some terror, his eyes flash a violent red. Before they could react, however, he had taken off in the direction his brother's scent was leading.

' Sesshomaru, if you so much as lay a finger on her, you're a is mine! Hang on, Kagome. I'll be there to protect you. I'll always be there.'

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

I know it was short but bear with me. What can I say, I like the drama. Well I will update A.S.A.P for my few fans and hopefully, next one will be longer. Next time, will Inuyasha ever find his brother and if so, will he be in time to protect her 'prized possesion'? Find out next time and reviewwith your thoughts.

Lady of light


	3. chapter 3

Hello, my friends and welcome to the next installment of my story, Loves labor nearly lost. Thanks to the people who have reviewed to me, I have decided to continue. Once again, I would like to thank Priestess-Taisho for her review though I have not heard from her in a while. I do not own any of these characters so on with the fic!

77777777777777777777777777777777

"Please, lord Sesshomaru, let me go!" Kagome begged as he practically dragged her through the forest towards his palace.

"Quiet, wench! I am tired of your ridiculous begging. My brother has gotten away with making a fool of me no longer. I will not stand for being the laughing stock of the demon world because I am too lenient with my mutt of a half-brother and his antics. I have humored him for the last time and now he will learn not to cross me."

His icy voice still as impartial as ever. Kagome continued to cry silently in his arms as they were nearing the boundaries of his land.

'_Why? Why is he doing this to me? Why is he using me to get revenge? Inuyasha only needs me for the shards so he is wasting his time thinking he would save me. He doesn't even know how I feel about him and now, after this he's never going to want me!'_

Kagome broke into a fresh round of sobs at the realization that he didn't love her and even worse, if he ever could, he wouldn't even want to touch her after what was about to happen.

Inuyasha ran through the forest, heart pounding in his ears. 'Hang_ on, Kagome, I'm coming.'_ Soon, he caught wind of something that he was not in the mood to handle right now. Kouga.

"Hey dog-breath, where the hell is Kagome?" He just ignored him and continued to run. "Hey mutt, I'm talking to you! Where the hell is Kagome!" He finally paused and snatched Kouga up by the collar. "Listen, I don't have time for this s right now! Kagome is in trouble and you're getting in my way!" The wolf tribe leader glared at him. "You let something happen to my woman you stupid mutt! If anything happens to her I'll kick you're a from here to gone again!"

Inuyasha dropped him and took off again with Kouga hot on his tail.

They arrived at the castle and Kagome's stomach sank because she knew this was the begging of the end. "Get your hands off her you jack a!" A familiar, gruff voice growled. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. "Please help me!" The dog demon pulled out his Tetsuiga and pointed it at his older brother. "Don't worry Kagome, I'll save you from this mutt of the western lands." Kouga piped up before charging at the demon lord. Sesshomaru tossed him into a tree like a rag doll, rendering him unconscious.

"You meddlesome fool! This is none of your concern. If you plan on being her salvation, the most you could do is comfort her later." Inuyasha just stared at the ground, never meeting his brother's gaze and dropping his sword.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru? Why are you doing this to her? What has she done to you?"

Sesshomaru only looked at him.

"You will learn, brother, that your actions have certain repercussions. Maybe after the one who is so important to you takes your punishment, you will see why atonement is essential."

He turned his back to him and sighed almost inaudibly.

"I will give you a choice woman. I can take your innocents or your life. One or the other, no acceptions."

Everything went silent and Inuyasha finally lifted his face, a look of fear and horror plastered on his features.

"I-I… I am a coward. Afraid to die. But, if…if it will make me impure. If I would no longer be worthy of Inuyasha, I WOULD RATHER DIE!" She cried.

"K-Kagome! You cannot. You just can't. I…I…"

"Inuyasha, I love you but would rather die than to know that you see me as filthy. I love you."

All he saw was a flash of silver. He ran forward, screaming her name, reaching for her but was still not fast enough to stop her blood from pouring to the ground, unchecked.

He caught her falling body, held it close to his chest.

"Your debt is repaid." Sesshomaru said simply as he was lifted into the sky by his red cloud, leaving his brother to wallow in the stench of human blood. Inuyasha threw his head back and howled in agony, a howl that slowly brought Kouga back to consciousness and their friends to his aid.

"Blood. Why do I smell-" Kouga's breath caught in his throat. "What did you do! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY KAGOME, YOU MANGY DOG!" He screamed.

Inuyasha didn't hear a word. He just held her tightly, his tears streaming down his face.

"I love you, Kagome. Please don't leave me! Please."

77777777777777777777777777777777

Sad, huh? That is exactly why I am changing the genre to angst/ romance. Well, I hope you all liked my story but if not and you hate me for letting fluffy slice her throat than _Se la gere. _I just pray that you do not flame me for I am delicate and burn easily. Abiento and I shall see you again soon.

Lady of light♥


	4. chapter 4

Thank you all my loyal friends and fans for bearing with me while I learn to upload by myself. This next chapter won't be so sad I hope. Well, with out further ado, I bring you chapter four, the final chapter!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

' _Why did he have to take her? How is it that he was the first to know my weakness? My Kagome.' _ Kouga spouted off in pain behind him while he clutched her lifeless, bleeding body to his chest. Sango stood crying woefully into Miroku's robes and Shippo just stood, kicking a tree angrily, crying angry tears.

"Why? Why did he do this! How could he take her away from us! It's not fair; it's just not fair! I already lost my other parents so why does every one _I_ love die!" He cried into the bark of the tree.

Kirara purred softly and nuzzled the distraught Kitsune cub. Shippo simply held her to him and cried the words 'why' and 'mother' heard through the jumbled cries. Inuyasha whispered into her ear though he knew she couldn't hear him. "Kagome, I love you. I've loved you since the day I saw you. I don't care about Kikyo, I want her to find peace as one of the dead but I love you more than I had ever loved her. Please know that one thing and may it follow you into the after-life… as will I."

He laid her down on the forest floor after he left a gentle kiss on her blood stained lips. He took Tetsuiga out of its sheath and tossed the case across the forest floor. He than cut a deep gash into his stomach and through the sword with it. The change began and he could hear his demon blood pulsing through his veins. His eyes reddened and he dropped to his knees beside her, the faint sound of his friend's screams became dimmer and dimmer as her image implanted itself in his mind. The last thing he remembered before all faded to dark was a foreign yet familiar voice calling his name. "Don't be a fool! You wish to die for a worthless wench, then so be it."

He felt the cold pain of steel cut through him and than, blissful oblivion.

His eyes fluttered open and the memory of what felt like the last few hours came flooding back. He sat up like a bolt and winced at the pain that seemed to course all through his body. '_I remember. I remember laying over her, protecting her, than the pain. And that was all.' _ He winced then rolled over to resume sleep but his breath caught when he realized he was not alone. Kagome lay next to him, breathing softly and curled near his chest. He looked around and let his surroundings sink in. They were in Kaede's sick hut!

Kagome yawned and stretched her arms before meeting his gaze with a smile. "Good morning Inuyasha. Did you sleep well?" She asked sweetly.

He nodded and pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face into her hair. She squeaked at this unnatural display of affection but then blushed at the close quarters in which they shared. "Uh… Inuyasha? What's wrong?" She mumbled nervously. "Oh, Kagome. You're alive! I'm just so happy you're alive. Don't ever try to leave me again! Don't you know I can't live with out you, you stupid girl!" He cried, tears threatening to spill in his eyes. She gasped, tears brimming in her own eyes.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I love you so much! I promise I will never leave you." She kissed him deeply which caught him of guard for a moment but he recovered in time to return it. "I love you too, Kagome. Will you… be my… mate?" He was blushing like mad and when she didn't respond his trademark anger/confusion got the better of him. "Listen, I understand if you don't but I wish you would and it would be easier for me to know where you were and we could find the jewel shards faster if we were together more and Dammit Kagome I just want to spend the rest of my life with you so if you don't I might as well kill myself right now!" The entire sentence was run in one breath but in the next, they were locked in another kiss.

"Of course I will. I love more than anyone and I 'm not about to make the biggest mistake of my life by letting you go. So… how exactly does this mating thing work?" she asked.

Inuyasha smiled at her serenely. "Just trust me and I'll never hurt you." She nodded and lay back on the mat. '_I love you, Inuyasha. I trust you with my life and more. Please, never leave me.' _She sighed in her mind. '_Oh, Kagome. I'll never let you out of my sight. Even if Sesshomaru had taken you, I would still have loved you. My Kagome.'_

_777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777_

_TA-DA! _ That's it folks! I'm finally done and I hope you all enjoy it because I enjoyed writing it. I love you and I f you really want an epilogue, blow up my E-mail so I can get my lazy butt to work! I love you all again and so I say bye-bye.♥


End file.
